Greedy night
by Anana553
Summary: Martel makes a proposal Greed can't refuse. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own FMA or the characters. Oneshot. **

**Enjoy:**

Martel sighed. Greed was rambling about his last night adventure.

She wasn't jealous or anything. She wasn't the type.

But she was tired of hearing his idiocy. He took any girl he wanted, but never her. And he did want her. She knew it. She had seen the way he was looking at her.

But she wasn't any girl. She was his….friend. Well, he liked to lie to himself saying they were only possessions.

But all of them knew that Greed cared about them. In his weird, controlling, greedy way. But he cared.

Maybe that's why he never tried to hit on her. Sure, they flirted, but he never touched too much.

And she was tired of it.

He finished his very detailed story, and Dolcetto grinned.

"You lucky bastard. I wish girls jumped on me like that"

Greed smirked.

"Keep wishing. But don't worry, if you keep around I might find some girls for you"  
>Roa rolled his eyes.<p>

"I'm going to bed"  
>"Wait for me" Dolcetto said and went towards the hall. "Coming?" he asked Martel.<p>

"One moment" she said and waved.

The dog chimera shook his shoulders and left after Roa.

Now they were only two of them. Greed, on the couch, and Martel, on a chair.

"I think I'm going too…" he said, and she knew he would go to bed, than leave for a bar a few hours later.

"Wait" she said and surprised him by putting her hands on his shoulders, pinning him on the couch.

He narrowed his eyes in shock when she sat in his lap, her legs on his left and right side.

"What are you…"

"Shut up and listen to me." She said stern. "You want me, don't you?"  
>He studied her face. Yes, he did want her. Damn, he wanted her really bad, but she was the only girl he would not take. She was one of the 'possessions' in the 'friends' category. Not 'fuck mates' category.<p>

"Well, believe it or not, I want you too" she continued, moving her hands on his chest. "You want women. I'm a woman, damn it! You want sex. Well I want too. You want power. You can be my master tonight."

He blinked a few times. This girl was too good.

"Status? Believe me, not everyone hooked up with a chimera and lived to tell the story. You want my money? Here, take it" she said and put some money in his pocket. "I can't give you eternal life. But you can take everything else from me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, still not sure if all this was real.

She wasn't the love of his life or whatever. He wasn't sure he was capable of love. But she was certainly important. And he didn't want to lose her because he couldn't keep it his pants.

But the girl was technically offering herself. And in a very arousing way.

"Would I be here if I wasn't sure?" she replied.

"Right. Well, snake girl, are you ready for the most greedy person you've ever met?"  
>"Take as much as you want"<p>

He smirked and started kissing her neck. She moved her head back, giving him more space to move. He enjoyed her scent, her way of moving, very snake like. Very turning on.

She hissed. His tongue…she couldn't even think straight.

His hands started moving oh her body, his mouth still licking, kissing and biting her soft skin.

She knew she did the good choice when she decided to throw herself at him.

She needed this.

He needed this.

…

"What's with the dreamy face?" Dolcetto asked Martel as he was eating his stake in the morning.

"Nothing" she replied and took a sip of her cereals. She was recalling the memories from the night before. Damn, Greed was really something. She only slept like…two hours?

"Hm, Greed is not in his room, where do you think he is?" Roa asked entering the room.

"Probably off with some girl. Leave him, he'll come back" Dolcetto mumbled, clearly jealous.

Martel smirked and didn't reply, eating in silence. She knew he was actually in her room, somewhere under the dirty covers. She didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Martel knew he wasn't going to give up sleeping with other women. But that didn't make the facts less enjoyable.

And she didn't really care.

She wasn't the jealous type anyway.

**That was it :D.**

**Please review!**


End file.
